bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vato Falman
Introduced as a crewman of the Bebop II fleeing a false accusation of treason at the HQ of a group called the Troika - Which has been mentioned in passing by Vi and is connected to Scinter - And is working under-the-radar for Vi's crew until things are sorted out civilly. He has been praised by Commander Luis Grant as a loyal, honest soldier, but also has a problem with losing his cool under actual threatening situations. A highly-talented intelligence and counter-espionage specialist, Falman was first assigned by Commander Grant to assist in cracking the case of a spy who has infiltrated the ship and appears to have slipped up in approaching Ensign Czeska and compromised the secrecy of their presence. Possessing an astute memory, one of Falman's key advantages is that very few members of the Bebop II's personnel know him as more than a regular clerical worker. However, due to his problems with buckling under fearful situations, it usually takes an even greater threat to his security to kick Falman into acting. When he does take action for the cause, though, he appears to do his job quite well. Appearance With thin features and a slightly tanned, but fair skintone, Falman is not an exceptional-looking man. His eyes are permanently kept narrowly squinted, and while his sideburns and a good portion of his hair are black, the larger, uppermost part of his hair is a pale silver. He's also yet to be seen smiling at all. In general, Falman gives off an air of timid unease and is not remarkable in the presence he assumes. His body language and facial expressions regularly telegraph fearful trepidation, and he generally gives off palpable vibes of hopeless despair. For the most part, he's simply a pitiable man to look upon without much interaction to know him well. Personality Shakey and nervous, it has been implied that the circumstances of his leave from Troika HQ under completely fabricated accusations of military treason have left him seriously paranoid. This is reflected by the nature of one of his first questions to Commander Grant after his introduction: a frightened query regarding the possibility of his life being placed in jeopardy once again. The truth is, while Falman is a loyal soldier who practices truthful words and actions, he's utterly terrified of dying in battle. Not dying itself, but death on the front lines or at the hand of any foe to his allegiance, or just by the hands of violent persons in general. Specifics of this fear's nature are unknown, but Falman is absolutely terrified of the thought that he could die at the hands of a violent enemy, and wouldn't seem to be bothered by the thought of dying peacefully at old age or even by a disease, so long as he's not in combat. Thus, he's regularly kept to tasks that won't place him in combat - Luckily, it is in these fields that he excels. Nonetheless, Vi and other high-ranking officers of the Bebop II have deemed it necessary to occasionally use even more serious threats than Falman's usual worries to make sure he works through his fear and gets the job done. Abilities / Skills Photographic Memory: Even compared to usual subjects possessing this quality, the accuracy of Falman's capacity for recalling information is remarkable. When Commander Grant gave him the job of making a list of the entire last recruit group record onto the Bebop II, in the exact order they were signed up, Falman was much more worried by the prospect of the spy which incurred this task finding out and taking revenge on him. Quotes *''"... And if you try to weasel out of this, Captain Viriathus has given all Commanders the authority to court-martial you on charges of cowardice as a soldier so fast you won't be able to blink."'' ''- Commander Luis Grant 'persuading' Falman to assist in cracking the spy's identity.'' Trivia *Vato Falman is perhaps the first recorded character to possess a specific rank in two separate groups: In his case, the Troika and the Bebop II's personnel. *Falman is perhaps the most cowardly member of the Bebop II's staff. Category:Humans Category:Characters controlled by Zev